Under the shower
by Nikkitosa
Summary: *SMUT* Ava needed this lust to go away, one way or another. Minho just ended at the right time in the right place. Good thing he's her boyfriend, or things would have ended up pretty awkward. (Minho/OC)


**Okay, so this is a first! I have never written smut, since they are basically plot-less. Yet something came over me and I just couldn't help myself... Oh, well... I hope you like it.**

**NB! Minho here is neither as edgy as he is in the books, nor a sweety-pie like in the first movie. He's a mixture, pha! **

**Enjoy, R&amp;R!**

**I own nothing but Ava, my OC. **

**~ Nikkitosa**

* * *

With a heavy sigh I throw myself on the ground and rub my suddenly dry eyes. It's been over a week now since I last had a decent rest, let alone some me-time. Being a runner in the Maze is a time-consuming job, yet far better than sweating your ass off in the Slicers. With a soft groan I sit up and look around the Glade, the slowly fading light of the sun casting soft shadows around as the Gladers finish their daily chores. It's been over a year since I arrived here, in the Box as everyone else, with no memory of whom I had been beforehand. Imagine my shock when I realised that the only residents here, apart from the horrific Grievers, are _boys_. My first instinct was to hide somewhere secure, heavily armed and ready to castrate whoever decided to get the funny idea to come and touch me. Eventually it was Newt who dared come close enough and talk to me, convincing me to crawl out of my shell and socialised; and I did as much as that's possible with the constant presence of testosterone in the air, that is.

The decision to become a Runner was a rather spontaneous one, dictated by my curiosity as to what hides behind the tall walls of the Maze. Due to that same emotion I learned the hard way that it's not healthy to be nosy. Frowning at the memory of the Griever's razor sharp hands shooting my way, with the clear intention to slice me open, I shake my head and stand up. Once again looking around, I notice Minho entering the Glade from the East Door, followed by a boy named Sam. A sly smirk finds its way across my face as I notice the Keep of the Runner's body flexing as he bends in half to catch his breath before continuing his jog, allowing me a nice view of his firm ass. Licking my suddenly dry lips, I feel heat spreading between my legs at the sheer sight of my overly-protective, drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend.

Eventually I drag my body to the showers, where I can get the grime off of me, as well as the sweat. Having brought along a pair of clean clothes, I leave them on a rack and take off my current garments, throwing them in a heap on the floor with a disgusted look in my eyes. 'I hate being sweaty!' mentally hissing at them, as if that'd scare off the dirt, I make sure the running water is warm enough before allowing it to run down my tense body. While rinsing my hair and cleaning my body, I picture Minho here with me, his skilful hands running up and down my body in his usual possessive manner I love so much, his chocolate eyes darkened by lust. A soft moan skips past my lips as my fingers gently caress my folds, finding that sweet and throbbing bundle of nerves, and giving it a nice swirl. Immediately I feel the lust that has been plaguing me recently return with full force, almost knocking the air out of me.

"Minho…" his name leaves my lips as a small moan, as my slim fingers stoke my sensitive womanhood.

Soon the water that's running down my back is completely forgotten, as well as the fact that I'm in the showers, where anyone can enter at any time and see me. In this very moment, the only thing I want is for the burning sensation in my core to disappear, to stop tormenting my mind and make me lose focus. As one hand raises up to knead my breasts, the other keeps on playing with my most intimate parts that are fast becoming so sensitive to the touch that the soft gasps and moans that leave my lips fill the room, the sound of falling water barely muffling them.

Thanks to my imagination, it's soon Minho's hands that are touching me, his masculine scent fills my nose and the heat from his own body sends me ablaze. The whimper that escapes me as two slim fingers enter my awaiting core resonates in the empty space.

Deeply engulfed in my own fantasies and desires, I skip to pay attention to the sound of clothes hitting the ground. Whatever's happening around me fades into nothingness, compared to the burning need to get fucked. Now. And by Minho.

"My little vixen." a male voice sounds in the steam-filled room, making me jump at least a meter high in the air.

With my eyes now fully opened, yet completely unfazed by the fact that a _boy _just caught me masturbating in the showers, I hiss in a threating manner, not really seeing clearly who has dared to interrupt me. When my man steps out of the steamy curtain, naked and with a predator look on his face, a small mischievous smile graces my features.

"Minho." I moan his name while removing my hand from my lower regions, a small whimper at the loss skipping past my puffy lips.

In a flash the said male is in front of me, his lips capturing mine in a searing kiss, almost sucking the air out of me. It doesn't take him long to press me hard against the cold tile wall and for his hands to roam up and down my curvy forms, all the meanwhile our lips locked in a passionate dance.

"If you needed me so desperately, you just had to say so, _vixen_." his husky voice sounds in my ear as he plants a delicate kiss behind my ear while one of his hands ends up between my legs, checking if I'm ready.

"Don't be a pain in my ass Minho, not now." I moan and take a fistful of his gorgeous hair, pulling him in yet another kiss.

When two of his fingers enter me without a warning and start pumping in and out I moan lowly and grab Minho by the shoulders, feeling my legs suddenly losing their firm hold on the ground. Trapped between the cold wall that sends chills down my spine and my lover's hot body, I can't help but feel my insides curling as his figures curl deep in me, making me hiss. Throwing my head back, with my nails digging into his tanned skin, I feel myself growing tenser. At the same time Minho's naughty mouth travels up and down my neck, leaving quite evident hickeys, marking his territory, and sending shots of desire straight to my centre.

"Shuck! Minho!" I hiss and tug at his hair, making him growl at me, before claiming my mouth once again.

In a swift motion he raises me up and my legs lock around his waist, my back is firmly pressed against the wall and his throbbing manhood glides over my dripping folds, making me moan into the kiss.

"I enjoyed watching ya touch yourself, vixen. And the way you moaned my name so sweetly." he purrs into my ear all the meanwhile stroking my clit with his calloused thumb, making me whimper at the sudden attack over my sensitive body.

"Please…" my lips are swollen from his rough kisses and my voice hoarse from the thick desire running though my veins, clouding my mind.

Grinding my lower parts against his, a low hiss vibrates in his chest, before once again his fingers enter me, this time faster and rougher, making me curse under my breath.

"You are so wet." biting my ear gently, his hot breathe makes my insides contract painfully.

As my moans grow in volume and frequency, Minho's mouth keeps on tormenting me while his cock pokes at my lower stomach, rock hard and ready. The grip of my legs around his middle tightens and I pull him even closer, urging him to finally take me.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Ava." he pants against my ear, the way his fingers pump in and out leaving me at the verge of the desired release, yet not pushing me over it.

With a low animalistic growl I now make him tremble with delight as I dig my nails deeper into his shoulders, almost drawing blood, and whisper in his ear, my voice thick with lust.

"I want you to fuck me. Right now. Hard."

His body tenses, the effect my words have on him leaving a feeling of satisfaction in me. Suddenly his fingers pull out of me, making me whimper disapprovingly, before Minho positions his throbbing manhood right at my entrance, teasing my swollen with need folds. With a low hiss I try to move my body, but his firm grip over my hips has me completely immobilised.

With an irritated growl I draw my nails down his back once again, probably leaving red lines in my way. Then, as one hand ends up in his hair and our lips meet once again, the other travels between our wet bodies and reaches his shaft. Wrapping my slim fingers around his impressive cock, I give it a few nice strokes, admiring at how hard he is. Minho groans softly against my lips before pulling away for a few gulps of needed oxygen.

Without warning, he enters me in a single thrust up to the hilt. I scream and arch my back, loving the way he fills me up to the brim, how my walls stretch around him. In turn he buries his face in the crook of my neck and the soft moan that gets sealed against my skin makes my toes curl in delight.

Without waiting me to urge him on, he starts pounding in and out me with a fast and rough pace, each and every time making my moans come out a little bit louder and hoarser. Eventually I have to follow his example and hide my face in the crook of his neck, in a vain attempt to keep my pleasure-filled noises to myself. Yet that doesn't please my lover, and to show his discontent he rotates his hips unexpectedly, making me once again dig my nails into his back, as well as bite my lip, in order not to shout loud enough so that the whole Glade could hear me; not that by now they haven't figured out what's going on under the showers.

The room is filled with moans, grunt and hisses, alongside the sound of skin colliding with skin, as Minho pounds in and out of me with an incredible pace, hitting that very special spot deep in me. Soon I feel myself going rigid as my release starts to overtake my senses.

"Say my name!" he says against my skin, not once breaking pace.

The steam muffles my voice and Minho's name coming out like a chant from my swollen lips.

"Harder! Yes! Oh, yes!" I hiss through gritted teeth and throw my head back, feeling the world around me collapsing into a meaningless void.

With my own orgasms washing over like a tidal wave, I drag my lover along, his own end making him enter me one last time in a harsh trust, his face pressed against my neck.

"Ava!" his sweet low moan, filled with so many emotions, makes me unintentionally pull him closer, wanting nothing more but for his strong arms to stay forever wrapped around me.

After we manage to regain and normalise our breathing, Minho puts me down, yet my feet are still unstable, and I stumble back against his broad and muscular chest. With a soft purr I wrap my hands against his middle and look up, meeting his soft eyes. Tip-toeing as much as I can, I plant a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. With a single tilt of his head he captures my lips with his in a sensual and sweet kiss, void of the previous urgency and primal desire.

"Next time you decide to play with yourself, vixen, call me to enjoy the show." he whispers seductively against my skin, making me blush as my self-conscious and shy self creeps back with the reminder that he had probably been here from the very begging.

"You wish." I pout and drag him towards the still running shower, allowing the warmth of the water to engulf me in its soothing embrace.

Two strong arms snake their way around my waist and pull my back flush against Minho's broad chest, making me giggle and tilt my head slightly to the side, giving his access to my neck. Immediately his lips leave a trail of small butterfly kisses alongside the exposed flesh, before they reach mine, capturing them in a loving dance.


End file.
